User talk:Lord Matthew Blastshot
Money My fellow cousin, I will give you the 500,000 rubbles you wished for. The ship will be great for the Royal Transportation Guard. I thank you for this wonderful gift, And I hope you use the money well. Your cousin, and good friend. 00:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re Listen, ik you have difficuties w/Sparrow, and the Assassins only mentioned Sparrow so you would go to war with the good guys(The Brethren Courts) because they want us dead so they can take over the EITC and the world. ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 00:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) True Thats True, but why would Sparrow send enemies just to hurt himself? The Rebels hate him, why would sparrow make enemies out of the Navy? ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 00:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm question Why did you make the arrest warrents for Jack Sparrow? He didnt have anything to do with your assasination attempt. Please reply(and i dont mean to sound like a jerk) ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 00:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow... :( yer mean... Jim Bloodsilver member of the House of the Phoenix 00:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) P.s. When I get my clothes back, IM GOING TO MURDER YOU! Have fun! Um Really the rebel pirates or what ever you want to call them are responsible for the attempt on your life and i swear i will help you in any way possible to kill those responsible. ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: HMS ??? Augusuts is good. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cover Say we won it from the Spanish in a battle, and that it's a painting from when it was Spanish. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Very well Agreed ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 07:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: HMS Augustus Appoint it the Royal Navy flagship. It goes with you. If you would rather say with the HMS Victory, it will stay in England. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Template Question For the British empire wiki i made a template for my use on this wiki but i think i made one for it. Tell me what you think. Also the parts where it says my things i'll edit them out just need to know what you think. 15:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) THX :D Ok The template has been added to the wiki. I just took the EITC pic off and replaced it with the other Navy flag pic but check it out. I put a block on it to and the code it Under Construction 16:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Assassination Attempts I know who Samuel Redbeard and William Yellowbones are alligned with to try and kill u. ジムローガンファイナルレネゲード。 22:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Assassinations I do not fear death, Blastshot. I fear England's security. Be that as it may, I will stay near Hampton Court Palace. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Head of Army I'm torn between Capt. Skull X and Lawrence Daggerpaine for requests. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) RE. Assassination Attemps Dear Cousin, I will be returning to St. Petersburg for protection.I feel that if we all in the same place it might be easier, Therefore we should all flee to safer areas. I will be staying in the Summer Palace in St. Petersburg. If you care to join me just let me know. 23:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm going now I have already schedueled a departure boat, I will be leaving at midnight, tonight. Check my new page that I made, Escape at Midnight '' '' 23:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Tea I was trained as an assassin since I was 24. I'm trained to resist poison. However, I will find another drink until the tea is checked. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Blood -starts throwing up- Hey.... Theres something wrong with the tea here.... '' '' 23:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HMS Arson? Didn't we use that ship to attack Tortuga, by filling it with torches and gunpowder? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's okay I was a bodyguard of royalty when I was 19. I can survive..... I do not need a physician. Also John told me of the HMS Arson... It's rather pathetic how successful the rebel forces are. I suggest we publish our success in arresting the men who burned the Arson. '' '' 23:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) isn't that ironic xD? WHAT? I want the HMS Victory and the HMS London on this as soon as possible. I want Lord Admiral Banastre Tarleton to lead this. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HMS Augustus Where's it's next destination? We'll choose from there. Make sure the HMS Faye is following it. I want the crew to be the 28th Royal Firing Squad. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Spain? We control northern Spain do to the Russian-Spanish wars. This may be good for us..... the Spanish fleet is weak, thanks to Marauder's Militia. Send the 28th Royal Firing Squad after her. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Then Let Them Their loss. We can build a new one. You have blueprints from rebuilding it, right? ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What? And why the hell are they there!?! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... I hope your men have shovels. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Facepalm Where's Edgar? He's big in strong. I'm fat and I where a powdered wig, so I can't do it. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ya! Where am I...? '' '' 21:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Grave Digging up graves? Is not for me but....WHY?!??! '' '' 23:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. Your signature is ready now. Sent them I sent them to your Prive Estate. Here is a picture I took of one of them as a sampler: I found these in Clemente's grave. They were in a ivory box, inside was also a cleverly hidden booby trap and a false door. I took a picture of a sketch of the hidden ship. Begin building immediatly. The EITSI could also be of use. '' '' 23:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE. Pic Thank you very much! I will most certainly use those. By the way, would you like to be Vice President of the Museum? Oh thank you. I'll be sure to make sure it has your correct name. Im about to make a slideshow of kings/queens. So.. it should all be organized. My plan is to have a slideshow of ships, weapons, monarchs, buildings, crowns/jewels, Ok Already heading for England and I will tell you of a plot but tommorow cause i gtg in a few. 01:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow you just saved me about 45 minutes! xD thank you so much for all your contributions to helping the Imperial Academy of Art. Not bad It's not that humilating..... Have you sent those blueprints to the EITCSI? If not start building them. Now. Also I have another picture of myself: Send those blueprints. The Rebel and Spanish forces are closing in. Send them now. I do not want to tell you again to get working on them. '' '' 01:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) What about... Heres another King of Denmark pic: There is also one of him with a large mustache like a Walrus xD '' '' 01:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Francis That was better then what I put! haha. I was thinking about making him.. The Earl of Sandwhich xD yours is a lot better. June 27th I'll be..... away... on June 27th. I'll be back on July 5th. Have them ready either before I leave, or when I come back. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Caribbean I am arranging to return. I hope you recover from your injuries. '' '' Royal Navy ? New peddler outfit came out and i decided to make a new outfit for the Royal Navy :D So can this be the new Royal Navy's Outfit. Btw my hair's brown now :P But anyway tell me what you think? kk could u send a picture of you in it cause i can't come online, the game's acting up but kk i just rly liked this coat and it looked cool but ok. 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) well ok i'll try to send u a picture tommorow. ? what u mean what plot? oh, duh forgot i still remeber just was like what? but i have to go to dentist i'll hopefully send you a message tommorow cause i got to go like now later Calm Yourself He admitted he was wrong, and I'm going to make him pay for it, believe me. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I Am Aware I hope you choose England over Russia then. I spoke with twenty people. They agreed Benjamin shoud beat it. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Choices With Benjamin: Your fifth in line for the throne, a nigh impossible chance to get anywhere close to czar. With me: Your respected, well-liked, well-payed, and you have much more friendly people here. Oh, and we have tea. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I would never dream of making you harm him! I mean "I was the bad one", but still, I'm not that cruel! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) lol Look up George IV Solo Career on YouTube. "Many palaces, I did design. Buckingham was one of mine! Art and fashion, I so rated. And wives? That's more complicated!" ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Solo "AS TRUE KING MY REIGN BEGAN, BUT I WAS NOW OLDER THAN YOU NAN! AND AS THE RULER OF OUR NATION, I BANNED MY WIFE FROM MY CORONATION! AND KNOWING THAT I DID HATER, SHE BRUTALLY DIED, JUST THREE WEEKS LATER! BUT ALL THOSE PIES THAT I GOT THROUGH MEANT TEN YEARS LATER I DIED TOO!!!" "Hello, have we met? I'm a kangaroo!" ROFL ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG YOU KNOW "WHITEST KIDS U KNOW"???? I LOVE THEM!!! Kindergarten Convicts! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sniper Business WKUK - Sniper Business, it's hilarious. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ANOTHER ONE! I found another: Wheel of Money ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Plot I was with Capt Skull X on Driftwood for his story then Samuel, William and Billy Hullbatten came. There wasn't a struggle but then Billy Hullbatten talked to me and was telling me to join them. They plan to kill John and take control of the EITC and the Royal Navy. He also told me that they have Royal Navy guilds with him. I tried to make him say who they were but he didn't seem to know. He also said that they have the Black Mecernaries with them and another Co. Guild but he didn't say they're name. Anyway he said that John was lieing to me and you about the postions of First and Second Sea lord. He said that they had those postions but nobody had them. It was like a surprise to him. But he said if i joined them that Samuel would make me the First Sea Lord. I kept refusing then i decided to join them but as a spy and figure out what they're plan was. But Billy then ignored me so i couldn't get much more infomation out of him. That's all i have to report. Btw it's Lord MACMONGER not macmorgan XD Stop. Please stop always tricking/erking me. '' '' 20:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Navy Stories I like the idea. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Tariff Bay Write the battle of Tariff Bay. We'll make categories later. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Category2 Yep go ahead and make the category. -- 23:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) If It Relates If it relates to the story, you may do it in the same format of your capture of Denmark. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Names Spanish: Juan, Jorge. British: Thomas. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It was King Ferdinand in the early-mid 1700s. Choose any ship you want. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Dino Okay, it might take a while because the background is pretty uneven and my computer is a dinosaur... '' '' 01:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) finished here it is the code is Cross. '' '' 01:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Award Thanks I'm proud to accept this award and thank you for giving me this award. Also if you don't mind i'd like to make a template for it to put on my page. :D yeah thx 14:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Portrait Uh, I checked and I don't think it'll work... but here... I thought I had something better.. but in the family gallery, that was it. i've been in his guild for awhile. But its not a problem. As hes thinking of making me gm. But theres nothing wrong with pearson. Hes nice,, 02:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok Understood Uncle. 15:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Good news I got the high lvl Henry back ( 24 ) so you need to meet him, because your not on his friend list. so as soon as you can get potco working, please can we meet. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers 15:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can you come online now im on caicos the mansion. I just got your message.. sorry. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 19:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Calm! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) What? We're at peace with Spain. What are you talking about Jack? Who's Jack? And I want to get Law Daggerpaine to be general. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Video Btw i put it as loud as i could XD, that s**t's hilarious! 01:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Can't Well, I can but it will look unbelieveably terrible.... Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 02:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Port Royal Raid Uncle last night there was a raid on Port Royal, lead by the paladins, me and stallion and some men from the red resistance faught back and the paladins moved to attack and destroy fort charles, we faught them there, they then headed to burn the mansion i ordered everyone to protect fort charles so the mansion wasnt guarded staliion went offline then i had to. I do not know the result of the battle. Also most local people there banded together to help me and stallion. Just thought i would update you. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers 16:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC)'' James! Well James of England is now dead. 17:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ben No! NeverSayNever lol ... I don't care about my job in a virtual non exsistant England. Plus, I'm already Chief Royal Advisor. to His Majesty. NeverSayNever lol Dude Dude, you realize this is a game, right? THis is why I hate role playing. It just sparks arguments. NeverSayNever lol Get on. Now! Get on. Now! Send an order to prepare for war, I need you in the Caribbean, I do not care if you have basic. Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 22:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Armed Forces As His Majesty's Chief Royal Advisor I believe I have the right to temporarily make you the Commander in Chief of all armed forces until Edgar Wilrat responds. Good luck to you. NeverSayNever lol Second Sea LOrd I resigned but could i become it again? 00:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :D thx John's on maybe he could fix this mess 01:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) online I can make it online today if you want sorry i wasnt on wiki yesterday. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 11:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC)